Hell's Angel
by Assarishita
Summary: What do you do when you want something that you can’t get on your own? You get help of course. But help from the devil, is that really a good idea? AU. DarkxDaisuke KradxSatoshi
1. When You Speak Of The Devil

**Title: **Hell's Angel

**Pairings: **Dark/Daisuke, Krad/Satoshi

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **What do you do when you want something that you can't get on your own? You get help of course. But not all help is necessarily good help. Or that's what he thought in the beginning. AU. DarkxDaisuke KradxSatoshi

**WARNING: **If you're very religious then you don't wanna read this story. It sets an image of God and the Devil that you might not like or take offence of. Do yourself and me a favor and leave right now.

**A/N: **This chapter isn't edited yet. I do have the edited version, but it's on my dad's computer. I'll replace it with the good version tomorrow.

**Hell****'****s Angel Chapter 1 ****–**** When You Talk About The Devil**

Daisuke Niwa, sixteen years old and extremely tired. He had survived yet another day at school without making a fool out of himself in front of Dark Mousy, the guy he had a crush on. The guy who absolutely loathed him and the rest of the class. He and Krad Hikari were already seventeen, but they were in the same grade as him and his best friend Satoshi Hiwatari.

Not making a fool out of yourself is extremely difficult if you're as clumsy as Daisuke. It took a lot of energy and it didn't make his life any easier. Besides; Dark didn't care for him. Hell, he didn't care for anyone in their class, with the exception of his best friend Krad. He thought that they all were immature. Daisuke didn't stand a chance.

"God, do you hate me? And if you do; why? Can't you just help me this once, or at least send someone to help me? For all I care the Devil is going to help me," Daisuke sighed, dropping his schoolbag on his bed.

"You know, in Holland they have this saying: 'When you talk about the Devil, you'll step on his tail' I'm sure they mean something different with it, but it's rather appropriate," Daisuke turned around to find that the source of the voice was a female around his age with very long gold hair and eyes the color of ripe strawberries. She was sitting on his desk and studying her nails.

"You called?" she asked coolly. Shock got a hold of Daisuke. Who was this girl and what was she doing in his room?

"I-I didn't! Who are you?" he stuttered. She rested her chin on her intertwined fingers, eyes now fixed on his face.

"Duivel, diable, tépõfarkas, setan, diàvolo, ijin, diablo, the devil, whatever you want to call it. And I do believe you called me. If I remember correctly you said 'For all I care the Devil is going to help me'. God was busy, so here I am."

"The devil? You-you're… You're the Devil? But you're a girl!" Daisuke almost screamed.

"Who said the Devil had to be male? They do say evil was sent to earth to punish man in the form of a beautiful woman, so why couldn't the Devil be a woman?" she said irritated.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. The girl (or the Devil, as she claimed) shrugged.

"You wanted help, so I'm here to help."

"You don't even know what I want help with," Daisuke stated. She stared at him.

"Of course I do. You like this boy, Dark, but you're sure he doesn't like you. You want to find out if he likes you and make him like you. I believe that was it."

"How do you know that?"

She merely shrugged again, "I am the Devil after all."

She was still staring at him with her chin resting on her fingers. Daisuke sighed. It was true, he could use some help.

"And what do you want in return for that? My soul?" he asked suspiciously. The girl threw her hands in the air and sighed irritated.

"That's an image I just can't get rid off no matter what I try. Just because I was at a loss of souls in the 15th century doesn't mean I always steal peoples souls."

"At a loss of souls?" Daisuke asked. He was getting a little curious despite himself. The Devil nodded.

"Even Hell is bound to rules. We have to have a certain amount of souls or Hell will be closed."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"So all criminals and sinners can walk around in Heaven between the good people? I didn't think so. Hell is a necessary part of the universe, just like Heaven. It's not my fault those people go to Hell, they do it to themselves," she said.

"We're getting off topic, I asked what you wanted in return for your help. I don't believe you would do it without getting something in return," Daisuke stated. She slowly raised and nodded her head.

"I want to live inside your mind for a week. In return, I'll help you with _almost _everything you want," she slowly answered.

"W-what! In my… but why?" Daisuke was really surprised his jaw hadn't dropped yet.

"I get kinda tired of all the whiners I get. God gets all the fun ones and I'm stuck with the pathetic whiners. I wanna know what people are like, how they think, what they do. It's a new interest of mine. I could do it myself, in a new form, but that's difficult. It would take time to make friends and get to know everything about humans. You already have friends and know everything about humans. If I can sit in your head I don't have to do it myself," she explained.

"How exactly does it work?" Daisuke asked, not completely at ease with the idea of having the Devil in his head.

"I share a mind with you, but I also have my own body. It's merely that I'm going to sit in the back of your mind and see and hear everything you see or hear when I want to," she explained further.

"That doesn't sound so bad, but…" he trailed off. She sighed.

"But what?"

"Are you going to hear everything I think as well?" The girl smirked.

"I can already hear what you're thinking right now."

From nowhere a paper appeared in her hands, "So, do we have a deal?" Daisuke looked at the document in her hands and thought about it again. She didn't seem as evil as everyone made the Devil look, but was this really a good idea? Choices, choices. Then he decided; ah, what the heck. As long as it didn't concern his life or soul, what did he have to lose?

"Deal," he said firmly. She grinned and handed him the document. Now what? Did he have to sign it with his own blood?

"How do I sign it?"

"With a pen," she said, pointing at a pen that was miraculously floating in the air next to him.


	2. The Power Of Art

**A/N:**Second chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added this story to your favourites/alerts. I got a lot of inspiration form the song Sympathy For The Devil form the Rolling Stones. It's a nice song, you should listen to it Anyway, on with the chapter…

**Notes: **//…// Devil to Daisuke

-/…/- Daisuke to Devil

**Hell****'****s Angel Chapter 2 ****–**** The Power Of Art **

"Dai-chan, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Emiko yelled. Daisuke groaned and wrapped the blankets closer around himself. He really wanted to sleep some more. However, he was immediately awake when he heard someone snicker in the back of his mind.

//Dai-chan…// the devil snickered.

-/So you're still there./-

//Yep. Seven days and counting. You better use that time wisely.//

Daisuke sighed. 'Help with almost everything you want', that was the promise. The problem was that he didn't really know how he could use her help the best.

//So, what's this 'school' your mom was talking about?//

-/You don't know what a school is?/-

//Would I ask if I did? That was the deal after all; learn me as much as possible about humans.//

How was he going to explain what school was to someone who didn't have the vaguest idea? Great, his life had gotten even more complicated.

-/A school is… A place where all children must go to learn a lot of things, like math, geography and that sort of stuff from a teacher/-

//They _must _go?//

-/Yes./-

//What if they don't want to go?//

-/They can't, you have to go. The only time when you can skip is when you're sick./-

//Humans are so silly.//

-/You seriously had no idea what a school was?/-

//Vaguely. The last thing the people we get want to talk about is their education and I haven't been to Earth since 1492. There was some asshole who wanted to discover a new route to India. That was not in our planning, so I had to create a whole new continent to prevent him from finding that route. They didn't have so many schools back then.//

-/You mean Columbus?/-

//Yeah, I believe that was his name.//

Daisuke sighed again and slipped into his clothes. His mother, who was already waiting for him downstairs, handed him his schoolbag and breakfast, consisting of a sandwich and an apple he could eat on his way to school. The teen raced out of the house towards his school, having exactly ten minutes to get there.

When he entered the classroom he was still chewing on his apple. Class was about to start, he had just made it in time.

//So, which one is Dark?//

-/I thought you knew everything?/-

//I _could _know everything, but that would take the mystery out of things.//

He looked around and saw that Dark wasn't there yet. At the moment the bell rang two teens burst into the room. One with purple hair hanging in front of his face in messy bangs and the other with long golden hair in a ponytail.

//The purple haired one is Dark, ne?//

-/Yeah./-

Dark and Krad were bickering about something, but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. Dark glanced at him for a moment and then averted his eyes. Though it was only for the briefest second, it was enough to make Daisuke blush slightly.

//What do you want me to help with?//

-/I don't really know actually./-

A sigh resounded through his mind.

//You really are hopeless, aren't you? Okay, think. What are you really good at? Something you could impress Dark with.//

-/Painting./-

//Is that a course you get at this school?//

-/Yes, we have it the third period./-

//What's your teacher's name?//

-/Ms. Hitobito./- **-1- **

//Hitobito, that's funny. Anyway, just wait; I'll take care of everything.//

She slipped out of his mind. Her appearance was a little foggy, you could see right through her. He was just a little surprised that no one could see her apparently. She slipped _through _the door and disappeared. She didn't return until next period had already started.

-/What did you do?/-

//Don't worry. I've taken care of everything.//

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at this. She might've said she'd help him, but she still was the devil. Didn't that mean she'd do something bad? A sigh resounded through his head.

//I thought I already told you; the devil isn't necessarily bad.//

-/Okay, okay. So if I need your help, how do I call you? Lucifer?/-

//That's not my name you know. The fucking idiot who wrote that down was an illiterate. My name isn't Lucifer, its Lucia.//

-/Lucia…/-

//Yep.//

-/That doesn't sound like the name of the devil./-

//Can you just drop it! I'm the devil, whether you or I like it or not.//

She refused to say anything to him after that. The bell rang, signalizing that class was over. First was break and the next period was Art. He went to the roof where Satoshi was waiting for him, as usual.

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun. Did you get to talk to Krad today?"

The bluenette blushed slightly and shook his head.

"Did you get to talk to Dark?"

"No, I don't have any luck today either."

//Is your friend good at Art too?//

-/Hiwatari-kun? Yes, he's better at it than me/-

//Okay.//

She slipped out of his mind again and disappeared. He had no idea what she was going to do. He and Satoshi ate their lunches and talked. That is: Daisuke talked and Satoshi listened. Lucia didn't come back until the break was almost over. And she refused to tell him what she'd done.

He walked into the art-classroom and stared at the teacher blankly. He didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of afraid that she'd really done something bad. The teacher waited until everyone was seated before she started talking.

"Today we are going to work in groups of two. You will make one painting. I don't care who paints. For all I care one of you paint and the other criticizes the painting, as long as you have one painting done by the end of class. Before anyone asks: I made the groups myself and there is no arguing possible. The theme is: Myths, legends and fairytales."

He had stiffened at the first sentence she'd spoken. Work in groups? He suddenly had a pretty good idea what Lucia had done.

-/You didn't…/-

//You'll see…//

"Takeshi and Risa. Riku and Keiji. Satoshi and Krad."

-/You helped him too?/-

//Yeah, why wouldn't I?//

"Hio and Argentine. And at last: Daisuke and Dark."

-/You did it./-

//Yes, I did.//

Dark walked over to him and grinned. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at him.

"I hope you're better at this than me, because I really suck at painting."

"S-Sure! Just leave it to me!" Daisuke assured him, face as red as a tomato. He quickly went to work, Dark looking over his shoulder curiously. From the corner of his eye he could see that Satoshi and Krad were talking and that Satoshi was slightly pink.

//I'm going to take a look around the room.//

She walked through the room, appearance still foggy, and stopped at the window to stare at the school grounds.

Soon he completely lost himself in painting. He didn't even notice Dark watching him the entire time, surprise growing when he saw what the other boy was painting.

Fifteen minutes before the bell would ring he was done. It was a painting of a sunset by the sea. In the very center of the painting was a rock with a girl on it. A girl with long blond hair, strawberry-red eyes and a pair of black wings. She was grinning slightly and her eyes flickered dangerously, but there was something about her that made sure you couldn't hate her.

Lucia settled back in his mind and stared at the painting in wonderment.

//Is that…?//

At that moment the teacher made her inspection round through the class. She stopped at Daisuke's painting and admired it for a while.

"It's very good, Niwa, but what does it has to do with myths, legends or fairytales?"

"It's my interpretation of the devil." Daisuke grinned.

"I'm giving you an A- for this, since it hasn't really got anything to do with the subject. The devil is more something from the Bible." the teacher said.

She turned to Dark.

"And you, Mousy, should be him very thankful. Because of this grade you won't fail this course." She snorted disapprovingly; she obviously didn't think Dark deserved it.

-/Do you like it?/-

//Humph, sentimental humans. And my wings are red, not black.//

He could hear the smile in her words. Dark tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump and blush.

"I just wanted to say thanks, because of this," he gestured to the painting "I won't flunk art-class. Thanks a lot."

"It's okay, I like painting."

//Smooth, Dai-chan, really smooth.//

As the bell rang, Dark grinned at him.

"Well, I'll see you around." He walked up to Krad and they left the classroom. Satoshi was waiting for him in the hallway. Leaning against the hall and smiling like an idiot, something he didn't do very often, he looked extremely happy. When he noticed Daisuke he walked up to him.

"Someone is having a good time." Daisuke teased him. He blushed a bright red, but still grinned like an idiot.

"Yes, Krad is even better when you get to talk to him, although he sucks at painting. But he's really nice."

"I haven't talked to Dark that much, but he liked the painting I made."

"I hope we're going to do something like this sometime soon again." Satoshi commented. Daisuke couldn't agree more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: -1- **Hitobito means men in Japanese. So, did you all liked it? BTW, I'm looking for a beta, anyone interested?


	3. A Little Bit Demonic After All

**A/N: **I'm going on a vacation to Belgium, so I won't be able to upload anything for about two/three weeks. I will continue writing, so I hope I have everything done by the time I come back. To make it up to you, this chapter is almost twice as long as usual, hope you like it. BTW, this chapter is dedicated to my lovely beta, SandXDemonX13, for being able to do this chapter so quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hell's Angel Chapter 3 – A Little Bit Demonic After All**

Taking math class was not really how he liked to spend his afternoon, but he had to go to school. School wasn't all that bad, but math… Math must have been invented in hell.

-/No offense/-

//Of course not//

Yep, having the devil inside your head sure made life a lot more difficult. He couldn't even curse normally anymore. He refused to use any phrases that had to do with the Devil or God now that he'd found out that all of that was real. Really confusing.

"Niwa, are you daydreaming again?" the teacher snapped at him. He blinked before turning a brilliant shade of red. He _had _been daydreaming, but he assumed that it wasn't about what she had in mind. Unfortunately for him, this teacher had a sadistic side and liked to embarrass people.

"Whoever the lucky girl is, I suggest you send her a love letter _after _my class and pay attention _in _my class. That would be very kind of you" **-1- **Daisuke blush deepened, if that was even possible. Everyone laughed, save for Riku, Risa, Satoshi and… Dark and Krad? What the hell-shit, he did it again- was wrong with the world?

Needless to say Daisuke tried his best to pay attention after that little affair. It didn't really help that he hadn't a clue about what the teacher was doing. Math was like magic to him; you could only understand it when you were a mage, which he wasn't. It also didn't help that Lucia was having one hell- and in this case he could use that phrase- of a time in his head.

//Wonder what she would say if she knew what you were _really _thinking of…//

-/S-Shut up!/-

//Aah, but it's cute, Dai-chan//

She might've said the devil wasn't necessarily bad, but sometimes she could act like it. After class was over he raced out of the classroom, not wanting to spend a moment longer then necessary under the burning gaze of his teacher. Only one course left to go and school would be over. History. That was one piece of math he did understand: History equals Boring. He tuned out after the second sentence his history teacher had spoken. All he caught was something about Rome.

-/Do you have any plans?/-

//What am I; a plan-machine? You wanted my help; I'm not going to think up everything for you. Figure it out yourself//

She wasn't in the best of mood today. She'd been snappy and short-tempered all day. And it was a real pain having to deal with her all the time. He dozed of and didn't notice her slipping away. He didn't notice it until it was too late. All the maps that covered the walls of the history classroom fell to the floor at the same moment, the teacher's bag fell of the desk, the globe broke in a million pieces, windows shattered and the cabinets toppled over, almost crushing a few of his classmates. Students dropped to the ground to try and avoid the shatters of glass that shot through the room. And in the centre of it all was a smirking Lucia.

She silently slipped back into his mind, smirk still in place. Daisuke glanced around for a while to take in the damage. He was not happy.

-/What the hell did you do that for?/-

Forget not wanting to use those phrases, they were the only words he could project his anger through. '

//I was bored. I feel a lot better now. Besides, no one got hurt, right?//

She had a point there, not that he was going to admit it.

-/It's not right! You can't just go around and break everything every time you feel like it!/-

He didn't get any reply. Luckily there was one good side to her little outburst; class was over early that day so that the teachers could clean up. And history classes were canceled for the rest of the week, until the windows were replaced.

//Sorry…//

That he hadn't expected. She walked next to him, hands on the back of her head and gazing up at the ceiling. She had a smile on her face and looked very peaceful, for the first time since he'd met her. He pushed the double doors at the entrance open and walked out of the school building.

She stopped and stuck out her foot. Daisuke toppled over and almost fell down the steps at the school's entrance when he was caught by a pair of strong hands. His mind needed a moment to process what had happened, but when he finally came to his senses he quickly scooted away from the owner of the hands.

Dark grinned at him and he blushed a very deep shade of red.

'Guess she did have a plan after all'

"You should watch where you're going. You're lucky that I caught you this time" All Daisuke could do was nod.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be less clumsy from now on" he apologized. Dark smiled.

"Good. Well, we're going. I'll see you tomorrow" Krad followed Dark as they walked away and shot a quick glance over his shoulder at the redhead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Dark?" Said person quickly snatched away the last piece of pizza. The purple haired teen looked at his best friend questioning.

"Do you like him?"

"Like who?"

"That Niwa kid" Krad asked him. A bit taken aback by this question, he thought for a moment. Did he like him? Sure, the guy was nice and cute, but liking… He honestly didn't know.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully.

"And what about you and that creepy boy, do you like him?" he asked his best friend, quickly changing the topic.

"Yeah, I do. He's actually very nice; he just appears to be so cold. I think I'm going to ask him out" After that was said he whacked Dark on his head. The purple haired teen rubbed the place Krad had just hit.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For calling Satoshi creepy."

"So it's 'Satoshi now?" Whack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisuke was bored. Dinner was over, his homework done and now he had nothing left to do. He ran downstairs and grabbed a coat.

"Mom, I'm going to the park!"

"Put on a scarf!" came the reply.

It was cold outside and even colder wind blew in his face, but he didn't care. It kept him alert and he certainly wasn't bored anymore. Lucia walked net to him, wearing nothing but black jeans and a dark-blue tank top, but she didn't seem to be cold. Also, she didn't appear foggy anymore, making him suspect that everyone could see her. When a few people in warm clothing gave them a strange look he was sure of it.

Suddenly she halted. She was staring at something in the distance, but he couldn't see what it was because she was standing in the way. Daisuke stepped to the left to see what caught her attention.

"What's that?" Lucia asked, pointing at a stand that stood at the other side of the lake.

"That's a stand where you can buy hot chocolate-milk"

"Again, what's that?" This is what he really hated. He felt like a mother who had to explain everything to her child. Only this child outnumbered him in age with probably more then 3000 years. And yet she knew almost nothing. Just this afternoon she'd asked him what a radio was.

"It's a liquid. It's hot and it tastes sweet and… Why don't you just go buy two cups and taste it yourself? I could go for some chocolate-milk right now. I'll be waiting over there," he pointed to a nearby bench, "so don't stay for too long, okay?"

He handed her some money, just enough for two cups of chocolate-milk. He didn't trust her with large amounts of money. Lucia ran off, determined to find out something new about humans. Daisuke sat down on the bench and sighed. That's when he saw it. A blur of purple in the corner of his eye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was never fun going back to his own apartment and knowing that no one would be waiting for him, after he'd spend an evening at Krad's place. He was thrown back into reality when a dot of flaming red caught his eye.

Daisuke Niwa was sitting on a bench in the park. He pulled his scarf down, so it wasn't covering his mouth anymore. At that precise moment Daisuke noticed his presence and turned his head to look at him.

'What's he doing here? Isn't he cold? Hell, I'm wearing a coat and a scarf and even I'm cold.'

Dark lifted his hand in greeting and walked over to the redhead.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, giving voice to his thoughts.

"I was just…uhm…" Daisuke stuttered.

"Dai-chan, here's your drink" a girl cheerfully interrupted them. She handed him the steaming cup of liquid and took a sip of her own cup. She had long blond hair, a bit like Krad's Dark noticed, large strawberry-red eyes, lips just as red as her eyes and a very pale skin, which made her eyes and lips look even redder. She wore black jeans and a dark-blue tank top that looked way to cold for this weather, but she wasn't even shivering. The unknown girl looked from him at Daisuke and back.

'Dai-chan, you know him?" she questioned, without taking her eyes off Dark. For some reason Dark didn't like her, especially not after she used a pet-name for Daisuke again.

"Yes. Lucia, this is Dark-san. Dark-san, this is Lucia" Daisuke quickly introduced them, shooting the girl, now known as Lucia, a funny look. Dark couldn't help but notice that he didn't used any honorifics for the girl, but that he was still 'Dark-san'. Lucia shook his hand and smiled sweetly, but her eyes were flashing dangerously.

'His girlfriend or something? Now that I think about it, she looks just like the girl he painted in art class that day.'

With a sigh she sat next to Daisuke on the bench and took another sip of her drink.

"My pleasure" she added, as an afterthought to shaking his hand. She gave him an uncomfortable feeling, like she didn't want him to be around Daisuke.

'Well, screw her. If I want to be around Daisuke, than I'm going to be around him. But not right now, I have to go home now. Still got work to do'

"I have to go now, Daisuke-kun. I'll see you tomorrow at school" With one final wave of his hand he turned around and walked away.

"Hai. I'll see you at school" Daisuke called after him, not knowing what else to say.

"Bye" Lucia too yelled after him, still sounding cheerfully. As soon as Dark was out of sight, she turned back to her normal self and looked at the still steaming cup of liquid.

"What was that all about" Daisuke demanded. She just grinned at him.

"I'm a pretty good actor, ne? But you'll see. I hope for you that it worked"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, geez! And this 'chocolate-milk'…"

"What about it?" She looked at him and made a disgusted face.

"I don't like it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **All I can say is, I hope you liked it and I'll see all of you in a few weeks!


	4. Dating Is Dangerous

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, but here is the new chapter. It's over 2,000 words, this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written Somebody stole my laptop on vacation, so I have to use my brothers computer now  Anyway, There's one more chapter after this and an epilogue. Please, enjoy!

**Hell's Angel Chapter 4 – Dating is Dangerous **

Daisuke was happy for his friend, he really was, but he felt a little left out at the moment. Instead of eating his lunch with Satoshi, as usual, he was now eating all by himself on the school roof, because Satoshi was having lunch with Krad. Although Daisuke knew that his friend did this for a reason. Satoshi always had a reason for whatever he did and he would never ditch Daisuke, not even to have lunch with his new boyfriend.

Soon he discovered what Satoshi's reason was this time. Dark dropped his schoolbag on the hard concrete and sat next to him.

"I'm going to sit here. The happy-in-love-couple makes me want to puke" Dark announced.

For a moment they just ate, Dark trying to find something to start a conversation with and Daisuke trying to figure out if this was really happening.

//Dai-chan, would you calm down. I'm trying to sleep here and you rambling makes that very hard//

He was starting to get really uncomfortable with the awkward silence and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"So what were you doing in the park yesterday?"

Dark took another bite from his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully before answering him. (Does that just sound funny to me or does anyone else think so too?) "I was studying over at Krad's place and I have to walk through the park to get to my apartment. But I could ask the same thing to you. It was really cold, so what were you doing there?"

"I was just taking a walk"

"And that girl, Lucia, wasn't she cold? She didn't wear much clothes. Who is she anyway?" Dark asked as casual as possible, but did Daisuke hear a hint of……jealousy?

//Tell him that I'm your girlfriend//

-/Weren't you asleep/-

//And miss this? I didn't think so. But just tell him//

-/What are you; crazy?/-

//Do as I say, just this once. Trust me//

Daisuke sighed, admitting his defeat. For odd reasons he couldn't describe, he completely trusted her.

"Lucia is my girlfriend." Somehow he managed to say that with a huge grin on his face. "She really wanted to have hot chocolate milk and I'd promised to take her out on a date this week, so I decided to do it both in one."

"So now you don't have to go on a date anymore the rest of the week." Dark said jokingly.

"Actually, no. I let her talk me into taking her out for dinner tomorrow." Daisuke wined.

"Where?"

"I don't know yet, but I think I'm taking her to The Paper Dreams." The Paper Dreams was not a very fancy restaurant, but the food was good and not too expensive. A lot of teenagers came there with their dates.

"I work there as a waiter." Dark told him.

"Really? Then I guess I'll see you there" Daisuke cheerfully replied.

'Great, Daisuke. What have you gotten yourself into this time?'

//Quick thinking, Dai-chan. I'm proud of you//

-/I don't like it at all. But you'll come with me, right?/-

//Of course, of course. I'll play along. This is going to be so much fun//

Daisuke was glad that at least one of them thought it would be fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong with you?" Krad asked as soon as he walked up to him. School was over and as usual Dark and Krad would walk home together.

"Nothing" came the cranky reply.

"Ah, come on. I can tell there's something wrong" Krad insisted.

"It's nothing important, okay? Just drop it"

"Oh, I see. You asked that Niwa-kid out on a date and you got rejected" Krad stated.

"No! It's not like that" Dark quickly replied.

"Then what is it? I'm sure it has something to do with that redhead. I know you like him" Krad teased him.

"He has a name you know," Dark sighed, "but you're right"

"So, what is it?"

"He already has a girlfriend"

"Really?"

"Yes. Her name is Lucia and she's quite pretty too. Long blond hair like yours and strawberry-red eyes. I've met her yesterday. And to make everything worse; they're going to have dinner in 'The Paper Dreams' tomorrow, which means I've gotta watch them the entire time"

"Okay, and now that that's out of your system you're going to stop whining. That's not the Dark I know and frankly, it scares me" **-1- **

Dark put on a wide smile. He was feeling a lot better after telling Krad everything, but that smile really just was for the sake of his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next evening Daisuke wished he had never came up with the idea for the date. Lucia had absolutely zero experience in interacting with humans, so someone had to teach her how to behave. That meant she had to be introduced to his mother. Oh boy.

"Dai-chan, you never told me you had such a cute girlfriend!" Emiko squealed. Daisuke sighed for the countless time that day.

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend from school. I'm helping her with something. We're just going to have dinner, it is not a date. Mom!"

Emiko was merely continuing to look at Lucia from every angle. You could hear her mumbling things like 'dress' and 'eye shadow'. Daisuke did not like where this was going.

"Mom, can you just help her get dressed?" he whined. He just knew his face was turning beet-red.

"Of course! Come with me!" In a never ending wave of enthusiasm Emiko dragged a very confused Lucia with her up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had to be said: The result was amazing. Lucia's blond hair was tied back in a ponytail, a few loose bangs hanging in front of her face. Soft pink eye shadow that made her eyes look even redder and blood-red lipstick on her lips. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a very low-cut neckline and small red diamonds along the collar. A short red skirt with black tights and knee-high black leather boots. Her nails were painted the same blood-red color as her lips and looked like they could even cut through diamonds.

It took him all of his self-control to stop his jaw from dropping. Did his mother really do that? What would Dark do if he saw her? He didn't know, but his gut feeling was telling him this was a bad idea. Something would surely go wrong.

//Stop being such a pessimist. Everything will be fine//

-/You can still read my thoughts!/-

//Don't be so surprised, Dai-chan. Of course I can//

This new information made him slightly nervous, but also made him feel saver. Surely everything would be fine if she could keep track on what he was thinking and doing. Everything would be fine.

//Just keep telling yourself that and you'll be fine//

His mother was beaming with joy when he walked out of the door with his 'girlfriend'. When they were halfway it started to rain, so they had to run the rest of the way. They were still soaking wet though, but at least Lucia was smiling and giggling like any normal girl.

"That was so much fun. I've never walked in the rain before."

"Glad you liked it, but I'm cold. Let's go inside."

Lucia nodded, beaming just like his mother. She was really enjoying this and he was grateful for that. He'd only known her for five days **-2-** and yet he already thought of her as a friend, despite her being the devil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Krad, they're here!" Dark yelled to his best friend, who was waiting in the kitchen. He still had his coat on. All he'd come her for was to see Daisuke's girlfriend. He stared in their direction for a couple of seconds and turned back to Dark.

"You're screwed. She's beautiful." he told him.

"Thanks for your encouraging words. You're such a good friend" Dark muttered sarcastically.

"No, seriously. No boy in his right mind would dump a girl like that. Your only change is if she dumps him first"

"I thought you like that creepy boy?" Dark asked. Krad turned to look at him, his expression showing his surprise.

"I do, but that doesn't make her any less pretty" he simply stated. "I'm going now; I still have homework to finish. Good luck." With those final words he walked out of the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-/Lucia, Dark's coming. Please tell me you have a plan/-

//Of course I have a plan. Don't I always?//

-/Then what is the plan?/-

//Look, I'm sure Dark is going to walk by a lot//

-/How do you know that?/-

//Just take it from me. Okay, for the rest of the plan: I'll pretend to get annoyed a little bit more every time he walks by. At the end I'm going to yell at you, might even slap you, and you'll have to pretend that I broke up with you//

-/And how exactly is that going to help me?/-

//You'll see//

"Good evening, do you know what you want yet?" Dark politely inquired. Lucia looked up from the menu, as though she just noticed him. She smiled sweetly, but there was a hint of venom in her voice.

"I'll have the chicken soup, please. And you, Dai-chan?"

"Ah, I'll have the same!" Lucia smiled sweetly once again and handed the menus to Dark, who nodded and walked away. Five minutes later he walked by again, to serve the couple next to them. He paused at their table.

"Your soup will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Lucia said politely, sounding a little annoyed. Daisuke was getting nervous. They were pretending like they were happily in love, but would Dark fall for it? When he served them their soup, instead of walking away immediately he looked at them for some time. Lucia was starting to look very annoyed. When Dark walked away, but was just close enough to hear what she was saying she started whispering to Daisuke.

"Next time he comes here, tell him to go away. You're here on a date with me, not with him!"

"But he's a friend, I can't just tell him to get lost!"

"For all I care he's god himself, he's interrupting our date!"

Dark, who had of course heard this conversation, casually walked over to their table.

"How is the soup?"

"It's really good!" Daisuke replied.

"Oh yeah, Niwa-kun?"

"Hmm, nani?"

"Do you know the homework for History? I forgot to write it down."

"Uhm, sure it was…" That 'did it' for Lucia. With an angry stare at Dark she got up and walked out of the restaurant. Daisuke followed her out, the two of them checking Dark's reaction the entire time. He was smirking, a good sign.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a satisfied smirk Dark watched Lucia run out of the restaurant.

'Finally that bitch's away from _my _Dai-chan.' The only problem was that Daisuke followed her. She seemed to be yelling at him, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Suddenly she raised her hand and slapped him in the face. Hard. Then she turned around and walked away, not once looking back. Dark hurried over to the red-head, who was staring at a streetlight with a blank expression on his face.

"What happened?" Dark questioned worriedly. Daisuke stared at him, blank expression still in place. Though Dark didn't know that, Lucia was already back in his mind and she was currently laughing her ass off.

"I think I just got dumped."

//Oh just look at him! Does he really think that he's hiding his feelings well? It couldn't be any more obvious if he would just do a happy dance!//

"My shift gets off in five minutes. I can go with you and try to cheer you up?" Dark offered.

"Thanks, Dark-san. That would be nice." Daisuke smiled. He waited in the kitchen for Dark to finish his shift and then followed him out of the restaurant.

//Mission accomplished//

At that, Daisuke couldn't help but smile.


	5. Prayer To Hell

**A/N: **Last chapter! Sorry for the delay, school's been (and still is) killing me. I've got to ramble about this to someone, so I'm going to put it up here. This is what a normal week at school looks like for me (one class is 45 minutes):

Mathematics: 3x

Physics: 3x

History: 2x

Choosing a 'direction'(yes, we have a class for that): 1x

Homework hour: 5x

Religion: 2x

Economics: 2x

German: 2x

Latin: 3x

PE: 2x

Geography: 2x

Art: 1x

English: 2x

French: 2x

Dutch: 2x

Greek: 2x

Chemistry: 2x

This is just way too much. It should be illegal to give us so many classes. Luckily I can drop at least five classes at the end of the year That wasn't interesting, ne? Well, one with the story.

**Hell's Angel Chapter 5 – Prayer To Hell **

The moment Daisuke woke up he felt a glint of disappointment in his stomach, like he had yesterday as well. Dark took him to his apartment and got him a drink. That's all. The rest of the evening they only talked. That was not what he wanted, dammit. He was getting just a little desperate.

Before he met Lucia he didn't really think he'd ever stand a chance, but now he was so close. But every time he thought they were getting somewhere, Dark backed away. Add to this the fact that this was the last day he had Lucia's help and it was enough to give him a massive headache.

Glancing at his alarm clock he realized he'd wasted too much time musing and he was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry. He shot out of bed and into his clothes. On the kitchen table he found a note from his mom saying that she was off to town, because there was a huge sale today.

-/Great, now I don't have to waste time eating breakfast/-

//No, instead you're wasting time talking to me. You're going to be late//

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still panting from the run to school Daisuke sat down in his seat. The moment the bell rang the teacher came in and started with the boring school day, as usual. And Daisuke was talking to Lucia, the devil who lived in his head, also very usual.

-/This is the last day you're here, ne?/-

//Yep, then I really have to get back to work too. I'm surprised they even managed this long without my help//

-/I'll miss you, you know/-

//Whatever. Just behave very badly and we'll meet again//

That statement earned her a sweatdrop from Daisuke.

-/Wasn't planning on it/-

//Suit yourself. You still don't have what you wanted//

-/No/-

//During break, will you be at the usual spot with Satoshi, Krad and Dark?//

-/I think so, why?/-

//Ah ah ah, not telling you. It would spoil the surprise effect. You'll just have to wait and see.

-/Uhm, okay/-

This gave him a bad feeling, but an enthusiastic feeling at the same time. Enthusiastic because she obviously had a plan and a bad feeling because he probably didn't like her plan. And he was right.

"Dai-chan!!!" Lucia, dressed in plain white trousers and a red tank-top (personal favorite of hers), tackled him to the ground and crushed him in a bear hug. This action caused Satoshi to drop his sandwich, Dark to choke on his drink and Krad to blink a few times. All Daisuke could do was blush and stutter.

"L-L-Lucia! What are you doing here?" He got up from the ground and pulled Lucia up as well. Of course he knew that she was gone, but he didn't think she would come back using such a big entrance. She pouted in an attempt to look pathetic, and failed horribly.

"I just came here to tell you how sorry I was. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I certainly shouldn't have slapped you, did it hurt? Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie with me tomorrow?" once she was done talking she averted her eyes away from the ground and beamed at him. For those who didn't know her better, which was only Daisuke in this case, it looked as though she was confident he would say yes. But Daisuke knew better, she was just trying to make Dark jealous. And it worked, because this was the moment Dark decided to butt-in.

"Sorry, but he can't. Tomorrow Daisuke's going out with me." All heads turned in his direction. Lucia was enraged and to make that even clearer she slapped Dark in the face.

"You think you can just go and steal my boyfriend! Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice the way you looked at him last night all the time! Why do you think I got so angry in the first place, it's all your fault! I hate you!" She looked so furious that Daisuke was worried flames would start erupting from her eyes any minute now. Fortunately it didn't come that far, because she turned around and stormed off. Just a few minutes later he felt her slip back into his mind.

-/That was really good/-

//Thank you//

Krad and Satoshi were still staring at Daisuke dumbstruck. Partly because something like this didn't happen every day and partly because they didn't know he had a girlfriend. Dark turned around and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, it was the only way I could think of to get rid of her," he said apologetically.

//WHAT!!!//

Now she truly was enraged. What was that guy thinking? Why couldn't he get it through his thick skull that Daisuke liked him too and ask him on a date? He acted like this whole thing was one big joke and she'd had enough. Tonight at midnight she couldn't help Daisuke anymore and she wasn't going to let all her hard work go to waist.

//I'm going to give him a little push…//

-/But that wouldn't be fair, right?/-

//I'M THE DEVIL, I DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT FAIR!//

Something cold slithered down Dark's neck and before he could stop himself he heard his mouth saying: "Of course we _could_ go on a date if you'd like."

Oh. No. What had he just said? He wasn't supposed to be saying stuff like that; Daisuke was surely going to hate him now. He waited for the rejection, but it never came. Instead the redhead just smiled up at him and nodded.

"That would be fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That morning Daisuke was making Emiko a little nervous. He was acting insanely hyper, even more than usual. She wondered what had gotten into him. Daisuke knew perfectly well why he was acting so hyper. Today he had his date with Dark, finally!

-/It's really great, isn't it?/-

Of course he didn't got an answer. His smile wavered for a second before being restored to its full power. He'd known last night was the last time he would speak to her, but he didn't feel sad. He knew for sure that it wasn't goodbye for them, one way or another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc

That evening, when Dark pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him on the lips, he send a little prayer to hell to thank Lucia, just in case she could hear it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Not to worry, I have an epilogue written. So, was this a good ending to the story? Originally I had something else planned for them, but I decided this was better. I'm pretty happy with how the story turned out, let me now if you think so too


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: **It's really the last chapter! I had so much fun writing this story and I can't believe it's over… Or is it? I'm kinda thinking about doing a sequel, if anyone is interested in reading it. I like Lucia and Daisuke too much to give them up just yet… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last chapter of **Hell's Angel. **The _thank you_ notes are at the bottom

**Hell's Angel Chapter 6 – Epilogue **

In the park, by the fountain, were two boys, one with red hair and one with purple hair. They were kissing and not paying any attention to the world around them. Thus neither of them noticed that someone was watching them, a girl with long blond hair and strawberry-red eyes. Neither of them noticed it either when a boy appeared next to her.

"Lucia, what are you-" he was cut short when Lucia clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Sssh! They'll hear you," she whispered. At this the boy raised an eyebrow.

"They seem a little to…preoccupied…to notice anything of what is going on," he said, but nevertheless he still started whispering.

"You got that right, but if you go shouting they _will _hear it. Humans are not _that _dense, Goderich."

"Anyway, I was just here to see what you were doing. It's very rare for you to go to earth and this past week you've been here every day. What are you doing? You were supposed to leave that boy alone after a week, remember?"

"Stop lecturing me. I can do whatever I want, besides, it not like you don't go to earth every day as well," Lucia said accusingly.

"Oh, I see. You want to check if he's doing all right. You've become quite attached to that boy in one week time," Goderich grinned. Lucia snorted at that remark.

"Of course not! That's something for sentimental humans, or for you, for that matter."

"Well, it doesn't really matter. You did realize you did something good?"

Now Lucia really looked offended. "You say that like it's an amazing thing to do, Nii-san!"

"Well, I mean, you _are _the devil. I didn't think that you'd actually do something like this."

"May I remind you that you were the one who gave me that stupid job in the first place! Don't tell me you're getting prejudges too!"

"Whatever." He spread his pure white wings and shot up in the air.

"Are you coming, Lucia?" he yelled over his shoulder. She turned around one more time and smiled at the boys who were still sitting there before spreading her red wings and following her brother.

"I think we should switch jobs once. I wanna do Heaven instead of Hell sometime," the blond haired girl suggested.

"We'll see," was all the other replied. They argued for quite some time after that, until they'd flown so high no one could hear what they were saying anymore.

**Fin **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Id like to thank everyone who read this story and especially the people who reviewed and/or added me to their favorites/alerts. And of course my beta: SandXDemonX13. Also, special thanks to my brother, Jesse, for giving me the idea for this story, even though he doesn't know that


	7. Sequel Now Up

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Just to let you know: the sequel is now up. It's called Document 1: Greetings From Hell. Just go to my profile page and look for it.

Assarishita


End file.
